


Под сенью рук твоих

by WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: визуал G - PG-13 зима-21 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Art, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Don't copy to another site, Dryad Steve Rogers, Fanart, Fluff, Illustrations, M/M, Magical Realism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nymphs & Dryads, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, WTF Kombat 2021, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021
Summary: "Он был – обе ипостаси, древесная и телесная, окутанные золотом, и он вспомнил, вспомнил то мгновение, когда в нем пробудилась искра жизни, расцветая в пылающем сердце. Он поднял покрытую корой руку, руку тела и дуба вместе...""He was oak-self and flesh-self, wrapped in gold, and he remembered, remembered the moment he'd sparked into life, blooming from a glowing heart. He raised his bark-wrapped arm, flesh-self and oak-self together..."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: визуал G - PG-13 зима-21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145048
Comments: 18
Kudos: 75
Collections: 03 Визуал от G до T  WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Под сенью рук твоих

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From Little Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059790) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



> Иллюстрация к командному фику [Из самого малого](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/gpg13_texts/works/28938447).  
> This is the work from the biggest multifandom anonymous contest on AO3 (Fandom Combat). Use the Collection ( Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021) to see all works of the contest. Use our series (визуал G - PG-13 зима-21) to see all visual works of our team. Anonymous artist will be revealed in March.  
> We will be pleased to see your comments in any language!

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/27/d1/rTxMXqBr_o.jpg)


End file.
